This Is Your Backstory
|image = Heinz, This is Your Backstory.jpg |caption = Norm hosting Heinz's backstory show. |season = 3 |production = 335 |broadcast = 174 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Michael Diederich Seth Kearsley |director = Jay Lender "Assistant Director": Sue Perrotto |us = November 2, 2012 |international = |xd = December 1, 2012 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Agent P quickly figures out there is more to Norm's odd reality show that celebrates the eventful life of his creator Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which is recreated through flashbacks and special guests. Episode Summary Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy about how sea water would be deeper with sponges. She hangs up when interrupted by a noise, which is Phineas and Ferb playing table tennis (or ping-pong). Candace decides to wait and see for any weirdness that might happen and wonders where Perry is. The scene cuts to Perry, who's flying toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Major Monogram contacts him using his wrist watch, saying that Doofenshmirtz has bought a hundred chairs and telling him to investigate. As Perry arrives, the top balcony of the building starts to close. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is sitting in a row of theater chairs tells him to join him, then Norm shines a spotlight on Doofenshmirtz, and Doofenshmirtz comes up to a stage where Norm is. When Norm says to give him applause, he pulls a lever that traps Perry's arms and forces him to clap. Norm tells him that they will all see what makes Doofenshmirtz what he is by using memory extraction technology to show all of Doofenshmirtz's suppressed memories by having him sit in the chair and put the memory cap on, projecting his memories onto the screen. Norm starts the clip show by showing Doofenshmirtz's bad childhood, that started from his birth. The machine shows an image of when Doofenshmitz was born; his parents were not there. Norm then introduces Doofenshmirtz to Dr. Mortimer Shlussel from Gimmelshtump Memorial Hospital. Doofenshmirtz greets him, but the doctor just spanks him and states that he's breathing. Norm tells later introduces him to his mother; Doofenshmirtz is happy to see her but she spanks him continuously and leaves. Norm then asks him about his father; Doofenshmirtz remembers his time acting as their lawn gnome and trying to jump from a high dive. Norm reveals a "Gnome-o-meter" near his assistant Vanna, the gnome rising every time Doofenshmirtz feels emotional pain, and Perry becomes suspicious about it. When Doofenshmirtz states he's gotten over his father, but suddenly he appears and tells him "Don't Move!" in German. Norm then introduces Doofenshmirtz to his younger brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, angering Heinz. Doofenshmirtz then remembers having to wear dresses for a whole year when Roger was born, giving his mom a teddy bear and watching her give it to Roger, and trying to impress his mother by playing kickball (accompanied by a song from Love Händel). After the scenes, Roger decides to leave since he's still running as mayor, and Doofenshmirtz tells him to not let his ego hit him on the way out. Norm thens turn to Doofenshmirtz's social life in Drusselstein. Doofenshmirtz talks about he celebrated his birthday on his own, a bully named Boris kicking sand at him all the time (Boris gives him a bunch of sand as a gift), and remembers his time with Balloony. When Balloony appears, Doofenshmirtz is happy to see him; when Balloony suddenly pops, he starts to cry. However, Norm tells him that wasn't the real Balloony and the real one popped three weeks ago, causing Doofenshmirtz to cry again and the "Gnome-o-meter" to rise. Doofenshmirtz then continues his story about his first -inator and a baking soda volcano always stealing his show. He then wonders where Perry is since he sees the robotic arms tied up and spots him trying to go behind the curtains. Doofenshmirtz orders Norm to pull a lever, trapping Perry again with the claw arms and revealing the Backstory-inator. Doofenshmirtz explains that it collects all his painful memories and when it fills, all the concentrated evil will inject back into him, turning him into the most powerful evil person and allowing him take over the Tri-State Area. He is promptly pounced on by Mama Ocelot. Meanwhile at the backyard, Candace starts to get bored as she continues to watch Phineas and Ferb playing table tennis, still waiting to see what unusual thing happens so she can bust them. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz explains again the purpose of his Backstory-inator and shows that the "Gnome-o-meter" has almost reached the top. As Doofenshmirtz tries to remembers any of his back stories, Vanessa comes in and asks her father for the keys to the car. As Doofenshmirtz reaches for his keys, he remembers some good memories with his daughter, causing the "Gnome-o-meter" to go back down. Finally, Doofenshmirtz gives the keys to Vanessa and she leaves. Doofenshmirtz is disappointed that he has to start over again, and Norm asks him about how he ended up in America. Doofenshmirtz explains that when he was sixteen his mother told him to go to the Schtor to get some goods, but it was actually a trick by his parents to send him away on a boat to America, and they were both happy when he was gone. Doofenshmirtz ended up cleaning the ship until he reached America to start a new life for himself. Norm also reminds Doofenshmirtz during his high-school days that he made a now-viral video of himself in his underwear skating into a toilet, raising the "Gnome-o-meter" a little. Norm then shows Doofenshmritz the digital remix, which has 10 billion hits. Norm tells him about the time he dated Lindana, but she is not appearing on the show since she never remembered him. Doofenshmirtz also talks about he used to sell bratwursts before Norm reminds him about his love life, and later introduces his ex-wife Charlene who has brought his alimony check. Charlene asks Doofenshmirtz about the set, thinking it's a game show; she asks if he spent her money on it and he replies yes. After Charlene greets Norm and leaves, Doofenshmirtz tells Norm to bring out more painful memories of the failed -inators. The "Gnome-o-meter" continues to approach the top. As Doofenshmirtz watches his failed love life and -inators, the "Gnome-o-meter" is just one memory away from filling the Backstory-inator. However, as Norm tells him that the rest of his memories now are comical, Perry escapes from the claw arms, and kicks Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz thanks him, for that caused him to be humiliated, sending the gnome over the top. As it falls into Vanna's foot, Doofenshmirtz activates the Backstory-inator to transform into an evil giant monster. He grabs Perry and attempts to rid himself of his nemesis once and for all. However, at the last second, Perry takes out his wallet with pictures of him and Doofenshmirtz, causing Doofenshmirtz to have good memories, causing Doofenshmirtz to revert to his original self and accidentally destroy the Backstory-inator. As Perry leaves, Doofenshmirtz curses him until Vanna walks by and tells him to pay for her shoes, as her boyfriend is a lawyer. He and Norm start to clean up the spilled backstory. Transcript Songs *''Evil Tonight (Instrumental)'' *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Not So Bad A Dad'' *''That's Wings, You Turkey'' *''What Do It Do? '' *''Happy Evil Love Song (Instrumental; last line sung by Doof)'' *''My Nemesis'' *''This Is Your Backstory (Cut song)'' End Credits Phineas and Ferb are still playing table tennis. Candace leaves in frustration, but soon after, the ball stops in mid-throw and begins to hover. Phineas exclaims in delight that they have finally gathered enough kinetic energy into the ball to create a quantum vortex. The vortex sucks up everything, leaving behind only blank space and Candace looks around hesitantly and says "Mom?". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None, but Monogram briefs him while flying. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst (heard in a flashback and not said seriously) Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first seen mentioned on Aliki Theofilopoulos' twitter. *Three things are revealed in this episode: *#Charlene knows about Norm. *#How Doofenshmirtz came to America. *#Perry keeps pictures of him and Doofenshmirtz in his wallet. *During Doofenshmirtz's failed -inators sequence Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture was played, a common theme for fireworks, or objects exploding. *First two-part episode to not focus on Phineas and Ferb. *This is the third clip episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Second time that most of the episode focus on Doofenshmirtz. ("Road to Danville") *Doofenshmirtz mentioned the phrase "True evil is born from pain and loss". ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fifth two-part episode that Isabella does not appear in. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "The Lake Nose Monster", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather") *Fifth episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville") *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz's plan has transformed him into a large grotesque creature ("That's the Spirit"). *First time the father of Doofenshmirtz appeared outside of flashbacks. *Third episode where the episode changes in time. ("Remains of the Platypus","What'd I Miss?") *This is one of the rare occurrences where Doofenshmirtz calls his nemesis Perry instead of "Perry the Platypus". *16-year-old Heinz wears the same clothing that the present Doofenshmirtz wore in "Unfair Science Fair". Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on October 26, 2012. International Premieres *January 27, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *February 21, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *March 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *March 13, 2013 (Disney XD Poland *March 18, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *March 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *March 23, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *April 26, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *April 27, 2013 (Disney Channel Bulgaria, Czech, Hungary, Poland, Middle East, South Africa, Romania) *May 3, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) *May 24, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *June 29, 2013 (Disney Channel Turkey) Errors *In this episode is mentioned that Doofenshmirtz emigrated to the US when he was 16 years old (or about), but in "Oil on Candace" he mentions that he attended college in Gimmelshtump. However, he could have gone back to Gimmelshtump later to attend college. * In the clips of Doofenshmirtz's failing schemes, when Perry is rescuing Doofenshmirtz from the exploding hideout his fedora is gray. *Doofenshmirtz said he had to become a lawn gnome because his family was poor, but according to Doofenshmirtz in "Got Game" his family became rich with their award winning dog and then he became a lawn gnome. *Doofenshmirtz said that the cake was later confiscated because there was a two person limit, but in the episode "Raging Bully" he said in his backstory that he took the cake home but on the way he was attacked by bats. Continuity *All the backstories were shown in the following order: **His parents never showing up in his birth. ("Raging Bully"). **His story of being a lawn gnome ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). **Having to jump from the Drusselstein pool ("Split Personality"). **His mother making the dresses and having to wear them. ("Gaming the System") **Doof getting the teddy bear and giving it to her mother and then giving it to Roger ("Make Play") **His mother's love to Roger of kickball with the song. ("Thaddeus and Thor"). **Doof throwing his own surprise party ("Raging Bully"). **Boris bullying Doofenshmirtz with sand. ("The Flying Fishmonger") **Balloony's backstory and related backstories. ("The Chronicles of Meap") **Doofenshmirtz's first inator and losing to a baking soda volcano. ("Unfair Science Fair") **Good memories with Vanessa, such as Doofenshmirtz clapping at Vanessa's recital, Vanessa destroying the car, Doofenshmirtz taking the baseball at the game, Doofenshmirtz giving her the Mary McGuffin, the song ("Finding Mary McGuffin"), Doofenshmirtz sending a guy flirting with Vanessa to another dimension ("Vanessassary Roughness"), Perry seeing Vanessa's parties from photos ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") and Vanessa thinking that Doofenshmirtz is cool. ("Brain Drain"). **How Doofenshmirtz came to America. **The viral video where Doofenshmirtz roller-skates to the toilet saying "I am a superstar!". ("Tip of the Day"). **Doofenshmirtz's date with Linda. ("What Do It Do?") **Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst. ("Backyard Aquarium") **Doofenshmirtz's love story, including his interrupted date by Agent P ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), Elizabeth leaving Doof alone for a whale ("Perry Lays an Egg"), Doofenshmirtz's true love's date and the song ("Chez Platypus"). **Doofenshmirtz's many failed inators, such as rays from the Age Accelerator-Inator exploding out of the building ("Lights, Candace, Action!"), the Mountain Out of a Molehill-inator electrocuting Doofenshmirtz ("At the Car Wash"), his fortress at Lake Winimahatikihaha exploding ("The Magnificent Few"), Candace's rocket crashing into Doofenshmirtz's space station ("Out to Launch"), Doofenshmirtz's baking soda volcano exploding ("Unfair Science Fair"), Doofenshmirtz's Dynamic-inator exploding ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), his Monster-Truck-inator shooting itself ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"), Doofenshmirtz's Invis-inator turning into a disintigrator and hitting the machine that controls it ("Don't Even Blink"), Doofenshmirtz's Look-Away-inator getting wet and exploding ("Split Personality"), Doofenshmirtz's Deface-inator exploding ("Just Passing Through"), the Turn Everything Evil-inator getting wet and exploding ("Day of the Living Gelatin"), Phineas and Ferb's giant bowling ball crashing into the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-Inator Thingy ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"), the Dance-inator falling into the ground and shooting a ray, immediately exploding after ("Out of Toon"), the Steak Containment Unit exploding ("Comet Kermillian"), the Bum Bum-inator getting too fast and exploding away ("The Baljeatles"), the Juice-inator exploding ("Delivery of Destiny"), the De-Handsome-Inator exploding ("Quietest Day Ever"), the Super Computer crashing into DEI and exploding "so easily" ("Ask a Foolish Question"). **Doofenshmirtz's relationship with Perry, including My Nemesis and Doofenshmirtz and Perry running to each other on the beach ("It's About Time!"), platypus Doofenshmirtz and Perry having tea ("Doofapus"), Doofenshmirtz telling Balloony that his real best friend is Perry ("The Chronicles of Meap"), Doofenshmirtz and Perry dancing together ("Candace Disconnected"), Peter the Panda and Perry working together to save Doofenshmirtz ("Meapless in Seattle"), Doofenshmirtz and Perry flying with a jetpack with Doofenshmirtz singing Perry's theme and not letting Perry enter the bus ("Road to Danville") and Perry and Doofenshmirtz watching the sunset together ("Oil on Candace"). *Norm mentions that Balloony "popped three weeks ago". ("Meapless in Seattle") Allusions *'This Is Your Life' - The episode title spoofs the television documentary series, originally hosted by Ralph Edwards. *'The Price is Right' - The "Gnome-O-Meter" used in this episode is clearly a spoof of the pricing game "Cliff Hangers" from the iconic game show. *'Wheel of Fortune' - The famous game show is alluded to as there is a hostess named Vanna. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Doofenshmirtz's Dad * John Viener as Norm * Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Cloris Leachman as Doofenshirtz's Mom * Additional voices: Danny Jacob, Keith Ferguson, Sandra Oh, Sue Perrotto, Tyler Mann, Sheena Easton }} pl:Twoja retrospekcja Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Clip Episodes